Your jealousy in my veins
by Beath-Of-life
Summary: Derek n'était pas quelqu'un qui exprimait ses maux avec des mots. Il les exprimait avec des gestes. Stiles lui, était l'inverse. Totalement l'inverse. Pourtant, ils étaient si fusionnel l'un de l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

Je vous offre cette one-short sur Derek & Stiles dans une situation 'normale'. Mon écrit serait à placer … dans la saison une/deux. Je voulais exploiter la relation des deux avant que celle-ci ne soit 'détruite' par Jennifer. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **Your jealousy in my veins.

**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

Un corps se plaquait contre une porte. Le souffle roque et rapide s'écrasait contre la peau suante de peur du dominé. L'humain regardait la bête qui lui faisait face.

Ressentant cette peur caractérielle de la proie face à son prédateur.

Et pourtant, malgré cette 'peur', l'humain ne put retenir sa langue de sortir de sa bouche :

« A force de me plaquer comme ça, je vais croire que ça t'excite. »

La bête ne répondait que par un grognement menaçant qui instaurait le silence. Le loup-garou se penchait sur le cou de sa victime, enfonçant son nez contre la peau douce de l'humain.

« Cette position est _vraiment _bizarre Derek ! »

Il n'aurait jamais le silence avec cet humain. Grognant à nouveau, il laissait son nez se promener sur sa peau, s'enivrant un instant de cette odeur alléchante qu'avait l'humain.

Derek laisserait partir sa proie quand il aurait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Il imprimait sa main pleine de griffes contre la hanche de Stiles et enfin, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

La vision vint après quelques secondes. Il ressentait la peur de Stiles quand son meilleur ami l'avait attaqué dans les vestiaires.

Un sentiment familier vint brûler ses tripes alors qu'il lâchait l'humain pour atteindre la fenêtre.

Stiles reprenait son souffle, réapprenant à respirer, ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer.

« Attends ! Tu me dois une explica - »

Le loup ne l'avait pas attendu, il avait une soirée chargée.

Et l'humain, l'esprit saturer de questions allait au lit, s'endormant étrangement rapidement sans la prise de ses médicaments quotidien.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - YJIMV - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, en allant en cours pour depuis longtemps en avance, Scott eut une réaction des plus étranges.

Le lycan, lorsqu'il le vit, lui sautait presque dessus, s'empressant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

Stiles eut un moment de recul, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Le corps de son meilleur ami était secoué par des soubresauts de douleur ou de peur, il ne saurait dire.

« Je m'excuse ! Je te surplis à genoux d'accepter les excuses du pire meilleur ami qu'il soit. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié ! »

Scott avait la voix tremblante, jetant des regards autour de lui comme s'il craignait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« De quoi ? Tu me fais quoi mec là ? »

Le lycan s'agitait un peu plus devant lui, ses yeux s'embuaient de larme sans que Stiles n'en comprennent l'origine.

« Pour hier !

- C'est rien Scott, j'ai oublié ! Rassurait l'humain, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il remettait l'épisode au tapis.

- Acceptes mes excuses Stiles, je t'en supplie !

- Ok … j'accepte tes excuses. Relèves toi mec, je vais croire que tu me demandes en mariage là. »

Stiles détendu l'atmosphère avec son sarcasme légendaire. Le loup le suit mais évitait le plus les contacts avec l'humain qui ne comprenait décidément pas du tout les loups-garous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - YJIMV - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deux semaines passaient sans incident jusqu'à ce soir, après l'entrainement de Lacrosse qu'il avait passé sur le banc, son corps rencontrait douloureusement les casiers.

Etrangement, cela lui rappelait l'attaque de Scott et il eut les mêmes réactions, fuir en priant pour que ça ne recommence pas.

Et malheureusement, ce fut ce qui se passait.

Stiles essayait de s'enfuir mais une poigne griffée l'attirait loin de la porte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - YJIMV - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le corps courbaturé, il essayait d'arriver jusqu'à sa voiture.

Lâchant un gémissement, Stiles s'appuyait contre sa portière, reprenant sa respiration.

« Merde, mon t-shirt est foutu ! »

Laiçait-il échapper, essayant de relativiser avec ce qui lui était arrivé.

Sans qu'il ne puisse le prévoir, son corps se fit poussé un peu plus contre sa Jeep alors qu'un corps inconnu se collait sans gêne à lui.

Tiens, Derek était de retour.

Dès que la main du loup se posait sur sa hanche meurtrit, l'humain le repoussait énergiquement en serrant les dents pour retenir son gémissement.

« Laisses-toi faire ! Grognait Derek.

- Vas te faire Derek ! Tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles pendant deux semaines et tu veux que je me laisse tripoter sans rien dire ? »

Le loup laissait un grognement rouler dans l'air tout en revenant se coller à lui.

Stiles protestait un instant avant d'abandonner et de se laisse faire comme lui ordonnait le prédateur.

Il geignit quand Derek touchait un endroit sensible.

Mais lentement, la douleur partit. Ouvrant les yeux en sa direction, étonné de voir Derek le soulager de son mal, prenant sa douleur.

Finissant par lâcher un soupire de plaisir, se laissant aller aux caresses rigides du loup.

Ce dernier serrait les dents, une rage puissante bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Il cherchait à entrer en contact avec le subconscient de l'humain.

C'est quand sa main passait sur le bras douloureux de l'adolescent qu'il pu voir le visage de l'agresseur.

Etant sûr que l'humain pourrait rentrer chez lui sans souffrir de ces blessures et sans se mettre en danger, Derek sortit de la vue de Stiles.

Sortant de sa léthargie avec beaucoup de difficulté, l'humain soupirait avant de monte dans sa Jeppe sans sortir une seule grimace de douleur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - YJIMV - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, Stiles restait près de son meilleur ami, n'ayant pas envie de rencontrer Jackson, son agresseur de la veille.

Mais ce dernier semblait avoir très envie de lui parler.

Se serrant contre Scott, Stiles essayait d'avoir l'air détendu et serein devant l'autre loup qui eut une réaction des plus bizarres.

«J'ai perdu le contrôle, je suis désolé, je ne mériterais que la mort ! » Fit alors Jackson en lui jetant son regard le plus désolé.

Et il avait vraiment l'air inoffensif si on ne prenait pas en compte ses griffes et crocs.

Souriant de manière gauche, l'humain répondit en se serrant plus à Scott : « C'est rien. »

Lorsque le capitaine partit, le Bêta le prit dans ses bras.

Son emprise sur lui se fit plus tendre et force lorsque son corps fut secoué de tremblement.

Et tout le reste de la journée, Scott serrait Stiles le plus souvent possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - YJIMV - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A peine eut-il le temps de fermer la porte de sa chambre qu'il fut plaqué contre cette dernière.

« Derek, quelle joie de te voir ! » Soupirait l'humain.

Et il eut en réponse un simple grognement.

Derek le regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé avant.

C'était un regard des plus sombres où il crut apercevoir une étincelle de désir, rendant son regard encore plus intense.

Stiles se sentait petit et mal à l'aise sous ce regard.

« Au faite, merci ! »

Le loup arquait un sourcil en sa direction, son regard devenant froid alors qu'il ne savait pas la raison des remerciements de l'humain.

« Pour hier, l'attaque. » Semblait bon de rajouter l'humain.

Sous la surprise de s'être fait découvert, Derek reculait d'un pas.

Ce à quoi profitait l'humain pour se dégager de la porte et s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, dévisageant le loup qui semblait déconcerté.

« Je n'ai plus du tout mal ! Je ne me sentais pas de boiter toute la journée ! »

Les tensions qui habitaient l'ainé le loup disparurent et il s'installait sur le lit, proche de l'humain.

Assez proche pour que leurs genoux se frôlèrent.

Et les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accéléraient.

« Tu as peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » Assurait l'humain.

Derek grognait pour simple réponse, _comme toujours._

Stiles l'ignorait simplement, travaillant un peu sur son ordinateur.

Mais pris dans un de ses MMO préféré, il ne vu pas le temps passé.

Baillant à s'en arracher la mâchoire, il comprit que c'était l'heure de dormir et éteignit son ordinateur, se tournant vers Derek pour le virer de chez lui.

Mais il ne put le virer car le loup dormait.

Il s'était allongé sans gêne sur son lit et semblait vraiment paisible.

N'ayant pas le courage de le réveiller et surtout pas l'envie de perdre sa tête, il prit place à ses côtés, restant tout de même le plus loin que son lit une place le lui permettait.

Mais le loup ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Alors qu'il se mettait dos à son invité improvisé, deux mains dépourvues de griffes s'enroulaient à sa taille pour le ramener au torse du prédateur.

Extrêmement gêné, Stiles ne respirait même plus, ayant peur de le réveiller de son souffle éradique.

Comprenant qu'aucun mal ne lui sera fait, il s'autorisait à respirer, se tortillant un peu contre lui pour trouver sa place.

La fatigue prit rapidement le dessus alors qu'il se saisit avec hésitation des mains du loup.

Aucun cauchemar ne vint déranger sa douce nuit.

* * *

A très bientôt (je l'espère) pour le chapitre deux !


	2. Chapter 2

Je m'excuse du retard, j'ai changé d'ordinateur car mon ancien est mort (encore un ! ) mais je me fais pardonner en vous offrant une surprise. o/ Bonne lecture !

**Titre :**Your jealousy in my veins.

**Rating :** M.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing :** Stiles Stilinski x Derek Hale. Sterek.

**One shot** écrit par **Beath-Of-life**.

* * *

Bien sûr, Stiles n'espérait pas que Derek reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Et il n'en fut pas malheureux, au contraire, une joie euphorique lui collait à la peau.

Il mit dans ses notes personnelles de remercier le loup pour la nuit de repos qu'il lui avait offert.

Dans les couloirs du lycée, il se fit apostrophé par Scott :

« Pourquoi tu as l'odeur de Derek sur toi ? »

Son meilleur ami semblait méfiant et à la fois apeuré.

Stiles ne répondit rien, rougissant en allant rapidement en classe.

Il prit place à une table individuelle au fond pour que Scott ne puisse pas le questionner.

Mais à le sortie, alors qu'il l'avait fui au maximum, Scott réussit à la coincer.

« Il t'a fait du mal ?»

Alors que Stiles allait répondre, un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui.

« J'ai cru avoir été clair Mccall. »

Derek !

Il se rapprochait de Stiles et lui prit son sac sous les protestations de l'humain.

« Rentres dans la voiture Stiles ! »

Ce dernier allait protesté à nouveau mais sous le regard carmin de Derek, il rentrait vite dans la voiture, rejoignant son sac.

Un craquement suivit d'un gémissement ce firent entendre avant que Derek ne monte, ma mine sombre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - YJIMV - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Si c'était pour me ramener à ta maison, j'aurais pris ma Jeep ! D'ailleurs elle est restée au lycée ! Faut que j'aille la récuperer ! Sinon je vais avoir du m-

Scott s'en occupe. Interrompit le loup.

Ah … Et je fais quoi ici ? »

Derek sortit sans répondre, suivit de Stiles qui se faisait hésitant.

« Tu ne vas pas me manger tout de même ? »

Le loup grognait et l'humain prit peur.

« Non, je ne vais pas te manger. » Paru bon d'ajouter Derek.

Stiles se détendit, un peu.

Des questions restaient sans réponses tout de même.

Entrant avec beaucoup d'hésitations dans l'antre du loup, il ne sut où ce mettre, ne sachant même pas la raison de sa présence.

Derek le dévisageait de son regard de tueur, ne le rassurant pas du tout.

Il devait utiliser une autre méthode sinon Stiels allait le fuir.

Allant chercher deux bières, il en tendit une à Stiles.

Mais ce dernier n'esquivait aucun mouvement.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné. » Fit Derek, le plus doux possible.

L'humain prit la boisson avant de se reculer rapidement.

Derek ne fit aucun commentaire, se retenant de grogner et alla s'installer sur le canapé, vite suivit par Stiles qui se collait à lui, feintant l'innocence la plus primaire.

Soupirant discrètement, l'humain jouait avec sa bière, stressé par le silence qui pesait et en même temps inquiet pour ce qui allait lui arriver.

« J'ai besoin que tu fasses des recherches. » Dit alors le loup pour briser le silence.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais ne voulait pas que l'humain parte pour autant.

Le concerné sursautait avant d'hausser les épaules, soudainement déçu.

« Tu pouvais simplement me dire le sujet de tes recherches, mon ordinateur est chez moi. »

Se levant, gardant la boisson intarcte et commençait à se diriger vers la porte.

Au fond, il croyait que Derek l'avait emmené pour lui, simplement pour lui mais il avait reçu la réalité à la face, encore une fois.

Derek se fichait de lui.

Et ça faisait mal.

« Je veux que tu restes ici ! » Fit le loup, un peu trop froidement.

La réaction de l'humain fut brusque et violente, il se tournait vers lui vivement et parlait à toute vitesse :

« Je veux aussi beaucoup de chose Derek, pourtant, j'obtiens jamais tous ce que je veux et j'en vis bien ! »

L'Alpha regardait l'humain le défier ouvertement mais pour une fois, il ne voulait pas lui faire regretter de le provoquer ainsi.

Il baissait la tête, ne l'affrontant pas du regard pour attiser sa colère et réduire ses chances.

« J'aimerais que tu restes … » Tenta alors l'ainé.

Stiles en fut désarçonnée, sa colère s'envolait et revint s'installer sur le canapé en deux foulées.

« Pourquoi ? » Demandait-il dans un murmure.

Leurs regards se recontrèrent et une nouvelle fois, il fut frappé par l'intensité dans les yeux du loup.

Il avait l'impression que Derek avait envie de le dévorer tout cru.

Et bizarrement, au lieu d'en prendre peur, il en frissonnait d'envie.

Sa langue, sournoisement vint humecter ses lèvres sèches et le regard du prédateur se portait sur elle.

Un autre frisson parcouru son corps.

Doucement, inévitablement, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, aimanté par l'autre.

Lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleuraient, Derek demandait l'autorisation silencieuse.

Autorisation que s'empressait de donner Stiles en fermant ses yeux, retenant son souffle.

L'humain imaginait avec sa mince palette d'expérience le goût qu'aurait Derek.

Mais malheuresement, il ne saura jamais quelle était la texture des lèvres du loup.

Rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçu que Derek n'était plus là.

Les émotions passées, il entendit des grognements dehors.

Se dépêchant d'aller dehors, il retrouvait Derek sous sa demie-forme loupine, affrontant un autre loup-garou.

Rencontrant le regard carmin de l'autre, il comprit.

Alpha.

Danger disait son cerveau quand l'ennemi oubliait Derek pour aller vers lui.

« Tuer ton compagnon m'apportera la victoire. » Fit l'Alpha en attrapant Stiles par le cou.

L'ainé se mit à grogner encore plus fort.

Un grognement qui fit frisonner l'humain et l'ennemi.

Ses iris se mirent à briller d'un rouge sombre.

Aussi sombre que le sang pensait Stiles.

Ce dernier, délivrer de l'Alpha se dépêchait de fuir hors de la forêt.

Il courait jusqu'à ne plus sentir son propre souffle.

Courant pour sa vie, pour celle de Derek aussi.

Il s'arrêtait enfin sur une route mais pas chez lui.

Prenant son portable, les doigts tremblant et la respiration haletante, il appelait Scott :

« _Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais quelle heure il est ? _

O-oui, j'-ah je sais. Ma-Mais j'ai … besoin d'un –ah véhicule. Fit-il avec difficulté.

_T'as un problème ? T'as couru ? T'es où ? _

Scott ! Viens ! »

Il raccrochait, grimaçant sous son point de côté.

Après quelques minutes, la voiture de Madame Mccall fut visite devant lui.

Montant rapidement, Scott tenta de la faire parler mais Stiles lui répondit juste de simple sourire.

Il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était quelque chose de personnel, à lui qu'il voulait garder.

Quand Scott se gara devant chez Stiles, il retrouvait ce dernier endormi, coller contre la vitre.

Ne pouvant se résoidre à le réveiller, le nouveau loup-garou prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le couchant comme le ferait une mère poule.

Au moment où il dû le lâcher, Stiles l'attirait plus à lui et murmurait un : « Reste » qui convaincu Scott, de se coucher à ses côtés.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, à la fenêtre se tenant un loup, majestueux au pelage ténébreux qui regardait le lit avec l'utile conviction qu'il se vengerait le lendemain.

Dans un grognement de colère, le loup disparu dans la nuit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - YJIMV - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le lendemain, le réveil lui parut merveilleux, il avait ri en commençant la journée avec une bataille d'oreillers pour finalement que son moral descende dans l'après-midi en cours avec Monsieur Harris.

Ce prof, il le détestait.

Et le prof le détestait aussi.

Soupirant en allant s'asseoir au fond pour ne pas se prendre les foudres de son professeur.

Mais à la moitié du cours, il s'endormit.

C'est fou ce que ce prof avait un effet soporifique sur lui.

Alors qu'il était dans le tréfonds de ses rêves, il fut réveillé par sa satyre.

« Stilinski ! Debout !

Qu-Quoi ? Répondit-il en battant des paupières.

Tu as bien dormi j'espère ?

Ouais … Ronronnait-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

Et bien tu rattraperais cette heure ce soir. »

La réplique qui brûlait ses lèvres fut arrêtée par son meilleur ami qui ne voulait pas qu'il aggrave son cas.

La journée passa encore plus lentement après cette nouvelle et c'est en traînant les pieds que Stiles allait faire sa colle.

« Comme te faire les exercices seraient te faire une fleur, tu vas recopier le livre.

Bien monsieur ! » Fit Stiles, feintant la joie.

Il prit son livre et se mit à recopier bêtement sans chercher à savoir le sujet de ses écrits.

L'esprit ailleurs, il ne vit pas le temps passer et sursautait quand Harris l'appelait.

Il lui rendit sa feuille en commençant à s'habiller.

« Pas si vite. Je ne suis pas sûr, je suis même certain que nous faissions de la chimie et non du latin. Tu vas avoir besoin d'une autre heure. »

Stiles allait protesté mais son professeur le remit au travail.

La mine déconfit en voyant que son père allait s'inquiéter en ne le voyant pas arriver, il se mit tout de même au travail.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se levait, donnait sa feuille à Harris et partit sans demander l'autorisation.

Une fois dehors, il ralait en voyant que sa Jeep avait été emmené.

Il faisait nuit en plus.

« Gé-nial Mccall ! Super génial ! Merde, comment je rentre maintenant ? »

Un klaxon le fit sursauter alors que la Camaro d'Hale sortait de l'ombre.

Derek le dévisageait et grognait un : « Tu es en retard.

Excuse-moi de me faire détester par mon prof ! Puis je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir me chercher ! »

Derek, à nouveau, ne fit que grogner en réponse.

Il lui ouvrit la porte, l'invitant alors à s'installer alors qu'il ordonnait :

« Restes ici, je reviens. »

Soupirant bruyamment en se faisant fermer la porte au nez, Stiles attendit, l'écoutant une demi-seconde avant de partir à sa recherche.

Il n'était pas à ses ordres ! En aucun cas son bêta !

Rentrant à nouveau dans son bâtiment scolaire, il retenait avec peine ses frissos d'effoie.

Le lycée n'était que plus effrayant la nuit.

Mais il avançait encore, hésitant et murmurait par moment le nom du loup.

Aucune réponse.

Alors il continuait d'avancer à avancer, serrant dans ses mains son téléphone, allumé sur le numéro de Scott.

Un cri lui fit lâcher son téléphone et se mit sur ses gardes.

La salle de physique-chimie.

Rapidement devant la salle, il regardait par la porte entrebailler. Il voyait Harris, le visage déformé par la peur alors qu'il se tenait les côtes, surement blessé ici.

« Je ne savais pas que … » Essayait-il de dire.

Mais un grognement lui répondit.

Et ce grognement ne lui était pas étranger, étrangement familier.

Une main griffue s'approchait de son professeur, signant surement sa mort à cet instant.

Et puis il vu une veste en cuir qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne et son monde se brisa devant cette réalité.

Derek.

* * *

Je suis pardonnée ? Ou pas sûrement. o/ N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
